


Welcome to Disney-What Now?

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Legends of the Sword - Jasper Hunter Howlter
Genre: Does Disneyland Count As A Fandom?, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance Is A B-Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Spencer, Willow, Lark, Thomas, Micah, Naomi, Simon, Nevaeh, Dominic, and Mahlon end up at Disneyland with no clue what they’re doing and with the ability to go anywhere in either park. Not only do they have apparently magic debit cards that don’t have a limit, they also seem to have a magic guide group following them.
Relationships: Dominic Hunter/Mahlon Fisher, Nevaeh Windstrider/Micah Ward, Simon Noble/Naomi Fisher, Spencer Hunter/Willow Silver, Thomas Noble/Lark Carpenter





	Welcome to Disney-What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve this in my opinion. Also, this is in the Disneyland California park, so if you’ve been there you know what I’m talking about. The cards are unlimited and the team is in one of the hotels. Think an all-expenses-paid vacation, essentially. This should be a short(ish) chapter.

When he woke up, he knew he wasn’t in Drakonhardt anymore.

For starters, the clothes he was wearing were _not_ his own. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy dark blue t-shirt. Although they were probably some of the softest clothes he had ever worn, he couldn’t help but wonder where his own were. _Wasn’t I just at a party?_

This wasn’t his room, either. The bed he was lying on had immaculately white sheets and was placed in the middle of the wall. The floor was carpeted with some odd three-circled shape (almost like a mouse’s head?) in muted red against yellow and olive green. The walls were a bluish off-white, and there was a window off to his right. It took up the whole wall, and he ran over.

Wherever he was, it was _not_ Arcacia.

Massive buildings stretched up around him on several sides, and there was a turquoise pool in the middle of the courtyard. It was midday, and partly cloudy, but he could see all the way to the mountains in the distance. The city itself seemed yo stretch out all the way to the horizon.

_Where_ am _I?_

Stumbling back, he sat down heavily on the bed, panting. On a nearby chair, a set of folded clothes sat on the seat. Before he walked over, his stomach growled loudly and he glanced around. _Maybe I should find something to eat._

His eyes landed on a plate sitting on the bedside table. _How did I not notice_ that? Creeping over, he took a look at it and then glanced around. “Hello?” No one answered, and he looked back at the plate.

Beside it was a glass of what looked like apple juice and a white mug of some dark brown liquid. From the smell, he guessed it was hot chocolate. The plate had scrambled eggs and three strips of bacon on it, along with oddly-shaped pancakes. They were in the shape of what he guessed was a cartoon mouse’s head (suspiciously similar to the carpet). There was a little cup of syrup next to the plate, along with a fork and knife. “Who wants to eat a _mouse’s head_ for breakfast?”

He didn’t mean to say it aloud. Glancing around, he grimaced and hesitated before shifting around to the food. For a few minutes, he simply stared at it. _What if it’s poisoned? This could be a trick. Maybe someone caught me or—or I’m_ already _poisoned and this is some fever dream or—_ His stomach growled loudly, stabbing him in the gut with annoyed hunger pangs, and he debated it for another second.

He did hold himself back for a minute, taking a bite of the eggs and waiting. Nothing happened, so he glanced around and awkwardly said, “Uh…thanks…whoever you are.” Then he wolfed down the whole meal, including the juice and hot chocolate, in about five seconds.

“Did you enjoy that?” Freezing, he hesitated for a split second before launching out of bed, spinning, and reaching for his sword. When it wasn’t there, he dropped into a fighting position. An older woman with white hair, clothed in a faded blue, hooded cloak, stood by the window. There was a massive magenta bow tying the front of the cloak, and she was wearing a simple blue dress underneath. In her hand was a white, thin wand that seemed nothing more than a large needle, and certainly nothing like the staves he was used to. “Oh, dear me! I’m sorry—did I scare you?”

Still holding the fighting stance, he held her gaze. “Who are you?” Another realisation hit hm, and he snarled, “Where’s Willow? And the others?”

She smiled in response, with the genuine warmness he would expect from a grandmother. “Probably still asleep, my dear. I’m the Fairy Godmother. Welcome to Disneyland, the Happiest Place on Earth!” For a few seconds, he stared at her, blinking.

“Welcome to Disney- _what_ now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll be fun. Also, I don’t normally break up dialogue from the same character into different paragraphs (it feels weird to me), but I didn’t want there to be a massive chunk of just description. Anyways, I’m going to draw pics of this and post them on my tumblr over the next couple of days, too, so look for those if you want. Same username. Oh, and check out my other fics if you want!


End file.
